


[Podfic] Direction Series (parts 1-3)

by Liannabob



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 4-4.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 09:45:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: (Podfic originally posted to Amplificathon in 2012)The "Direction" series is ongoing.   I podficced what was out at the time. :)   The podfic includes the first three parts of the series.Story summary (by author):   Steve is not ninety four years old.  He's barely twenty seven and he has no idea what he's doing.It's a good thing he's not the only one.





	[Podfic] Direction Series (parts 1-3)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Direction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/421240) by [boombangbing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/boombangbing/pseuds/boombangbing). 



Podfic length:  4 hours 50 minutes

 

Mp3s available via Dropbox: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/nxuldrdsj5qlh75/Direction%20series%20%28mp3s%29.zip?dl=0)

 

M4b available:[Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/dee8fxpsroj7o8a/Direction%20Series.m4b?dl=0)

or via Mediafire: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/?2at605chr23aia9)

 

 

Please enjoy!


End file.
